Sick Again
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Al despertar se sintió mucho mejor, no le costaría parar al Equipo Rocket que como siempre hacían de las suyas frente a ellos, pero tal vez... debió hacerle caso a Clemont y ponerse su ropa más rápido de lo que lo hizo. (XYZ Family)
1. Sick Again

—¿Entonces Jimmy, te quedarás a comer con nosotros? ¡La comida que cocina Clemont es deliciosa! —Su expresión limó cualquier aspereza que hubiera despertado en el entrenador músico por toda aquella confusión entre chico, chica y cosplay, por lo que terminó recibiendo una ferviente afirmativa del joven, misma que no notó plasmarse en el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos, al encontrarse a una distancia más lejana, quien la observa con aquella mirada castaña alegre y empática al darse cuenta de lo amable que podía ser.

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **Sick Again…**

—Serena estaba muy preocupada por ti, lo bueno es que ya estás bien y ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad. —La pequeña rubia se acurruca en el pasto junto a la mesa, para dejar salir de la bolsa a su par de Pokémon acompañantes, que saltan directo al suelo.

—Sí, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado. —Como acto reflejo a su petición de perdón un tanto nervioso, se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un arco. —Pero gracias a la medicina que ustedes me trajeron ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor!

—¡Pikaaapi! —animó la conversación el eléctrico aún entre sus brazos.

—Lo mejor ahora es que te vistas Ash, porque de continuar con ese atuendo, puedes recaer, no es bueno que estés tan desabrigado —Recalcó el hermano mayor, mientras servía el caldo de verduras en cada uno de los platos, al mismo tiempo que Jimmy y Serena finalmente se acercaron a la mesa.

—Por favor siéntate —le indicó lugar, a lo que el chico sin dudarlo acepto.

—Ahora que lo dices Clemont… —Parpadeó un par de veces el entrenador de paleta viendo que la artista aún llevaba puesta su ropa.

—¿Sucede algo Ash? —se nota aludida.

—Mi hermano dice que Ash debe cambiarse así que sería bueno que le regresaras su ropa —sonríe abiertamente Bonnie, sonrojando a la entrenadora de Braixen, que se encoge de hombros avergonzada.

—¡Lo, lo lamento tanto! ¡Enseguida te la devuelvo! —Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir sus labios mientras lo miraba angustiada.

—Tranquila, no hay problema —le sonrió, a lo que ella le respondió con una igual, sintiéndose más tranquila, entonces le indicó que caminaría hacia su tienda de campaña, por lo que él le brindó espacio.

 _No puedo creer que Ash no haya mencionado palabra… aparte de suponer que yo peleé en su lugar… ¿Será sólo suerte? ¿o es que acaso no le molesta que haya tomado sus cosas? Espero que sea eso…_

Entró acurrucada al pequeño módulo, localizando sus prendas al instante. Habían sido colocadas delicadamente en una esquina, cuando recordaba perfectamente haberlas dejado junto a la bolsa de dormir donde descansaba su entrenador favorito, lo que la hizo colorearse una vez más de rojo y separar los labios preocupada y emocionada a la vez, una combinación que aceleraba su corazón bruscamente, con la idea de imaginar que él mismo al tomar su ropa entre sus manos y no encontrar la suya, supuso que algo extraño estaba pasando, para luego salir de su tienda junto a Bonnie y Clemont y encontrarla vestida como él. ¿Qué habría pensado?

Pasados unos minutos hubo salido de la tienda de Ash, entrado a la suya y cambiada a la ropa habitual finalmente salió, devolviéndole en sus manos, las prendas azules al entrenador que pertenecían.

—¡Gracias! ¡Enseguida regreso! —corrió a meterse dentro de su tienda.

—¡Date prisa que la comida se enfría! —logró escuchar la voz de Clemont a la distancia, por lo que levantó la mano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de tela.

—Lo… que aún… a estas alturas no me queda claro es por qué estabas haciendo cosplay —Miró interesado, alzando las cejas el entrenador de Spike.

—¿Cosplay?... —lo miró sin comprender la artista.

—Lo que Jimmy quiere saber es por qué estabas vestida como Ash —vuelve a explicar con una estocada invisible la futura entrenadora, mientras le sonríe a la chica de cabellos castaños claros.

—Bueno… lo que sucede es que él estaba muy enfermo… no quise despertarlo, por eso… decidí que lo mejor sería hacerme pasar por él para no causarle problemas, lo lamento mucho, —volvió a sonreírle, ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Es que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Ash… —trata de explicar su punto.

—Claro, ¡Por supuesto que hubiera querido combatir! —se introduce en la conversación el mencionado, sentándose directo a la mesa junto a Jimmy.

—¿Es verdad que estabas enfermo? —lo observa de pies a cabeza con grandes ojos sorprendido.

—Jaja sí… tanto que no recuerdo nada, ni haberme despertado esta mañana. —le explica al otro entrenador Pikachu con tanta naturalidad que pasó de hablar a tomar un bollo de pan con su mano y llevándoselo a la boca le tomó un buen pedazo de una mordida, seguida de varias cucharadas de guiso.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de esta mañana? —pregunta un tanto desilusionada Serena, a pesar que el acercamiento que hubo entre ambos fue propiciado por la misma enfermedad del joven Ketchum.

—Pues… —se llevó una mano al mentón mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo pensando. —Sólo recuerdo que tenía tanta hambre y al mismo tiempo tanto calor y sed que decidí salir a buscar algo, pero de ahí…

—Ya veo… lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor, debes comer mucho para reponerte bien. —Tomó la baya aranja que estaba a su lado del plato sobre la mesa y se la pasó.

—Jajaja con esto recuperaré fuerzas, Gracias Serena —sonrió sincero y no dejó de comer la sopa de su plato.

—Aunque no debes esforzarte mucho, por hoy descansaremos todo el día aquí para que repongas fuerzas —prácticamente le ordenó el rubio, por lo que los hombros del entrenador de Greninja cayeron decepcionados.

—¿Ahhh?

—Ustedes sí que son únicos —les sonrió Jimmy —¿Verdad Spike? —volteó hacia su Pikachu.

—¡Pikaaaaaapipipipipi! ¡ka! —respondió igual de animado que siempre.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos Bonnie, al poner los codos sobre la mesa, interesada por el señalamiento.

—Pues… parecen una verdadera familia, a ver… La mamá… —señala a Serena, quien se sonroja.

—¿Yo soy la mamá? —se yergue sobre el asiento sin notarlo.

—Definitivamente —responde y voltea hacia Clemont —El papá

—¿Co… Cómo? ¿Yo el papá? —algunas triangulaciones rojas se posaron bajo sus ojos sorprendidos y gafas oscurecidas por el bochorno.

—¡Y yo! ¡Yo qué soy! —pregunta entusiasmada Bonnie.

—Tú eres la bebé llorona.

—¿Llorona? ¿Cómo que llorona? ¡Clemont, Jimmy me llamó llorona! —Por el comentario todos rieron, mientras ella llevaba a cabo un puchero.

—¿Y Ash?, ¡falta Ash! —cambió el rumbo de los comentarios la pequeña rubia.

—Bueno, está claro que es el hijo consentido —ríe animoso por su propio comentario.

—¿Consentido? —parpadea un par de veces sin comprender el entrenador de paleta.

—Sólo diré que eres muy afortunado, —se llevó la servilleta a la boca. —¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te hayas librado de nuestro enfrentamiento! —se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se levanta de la mesa siguiéndole el ejemplo.

—¡Bieeeeen! ¡Ahhh! ¡Tu Pikachu! ¡Contra mi Pikachu! ¡Yaa!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? —pregunta triste Clemont que recién se iba sentando a la mesa.

—¡Tráete tu plato! ¡No puedes perderte esto Onii-chan! —prácticamente lo haló la pequeña rubia.

Unos segundos más tarde habían tomado posición, a una distancia prudencial para llevar acabo la batalla. A pesar que sentía como todo el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle de nuevo, de ninguna manera iba a retractarse, su garganta se estaba secando, pero pasándose la lengua sobre los labios, dirigió la mano con agilidad hacia el frente.

—¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

—¡Pikaa! —de un saltó cayó frente a él, apoyando las cuatro patas al suelo, mirando desafiante al adversario.

—¡Tú también ve! ¡Mi amado Pikachu! ¡Spike!

—¡Pikaaapipipi ka!

—¡Muy bien, esta es una batalla Pokémon! —habló tras tragar bocado Clemont. —Las reglas serán que sólo podrán pelear uno contra uno, el primer Pokémon que no pueda continuar pierde la batalla.

—Ya lo escuchaste, acabemos con esto rápido amigo… ¡Vamos, ahora! ¡Ataque rápido!

Serena que veía la batalla con las manos juntas sobre su pecho sonrió al ver el primer movimiento que llevó a cabo, el mismo que ella eligió en la batalla anterior.

—Así que su estilo de batalla será el mismo… —¡Tú también Spike! ¡Ataque rápido!

Los saltos rápidos de ambos Pikachus entre sí, daban la impresión de no detenerse nunca.

—¡Ahora salta y Electrobola! —indicó apretando el puño al nivel de su pecho el entrenador de Kanto.

—¿Ah sí?, ¡Escóndete bajo tierra! ¡usa excavar!

Ante los ojos asombrados de Ash, el Pikachu adversario terminó por hundirse en el terreno evitando la electrobola.

—¡Eso no es problema! —lo miró altivo por unos segundos, a lo que Jimmy frunció el seño. —¡Usa cola de hierro sobre la tierra y encuéntralo!

—¿Crees que volvería a caer en el mismo truco? —le devolvió la mirada desafiante el entrenador eléctrico.

—¿Qué? ¿el mismo truco? —abrió los ojos sorprendidos el pelinegro.

— _Como yo usé ese movimiento durante nuestra batalla… es una estrategia que Jimmy ya conoce…_ —Mira preocupada hacia Ash, Serena.

—¡Vamos Ash! ¡Aunque Jimmy ya lo conozca, el no conoce todo tu estilo! —lo anima desde las afueras del campo, a lo que él le sonríe.

—¡Por supuesto! —tose entonces, perdiendo la vista del campo unos segundos, precisos en los que el Pikachu adversario salió del mismo, impactando a Pikachu hacia arriba.—¡Pikachu! —apretó los puños y los dientes molesto. —¡Aprovecha el empujón y regrésaselo con electrobola directo sobre él!

—¡PikaPika! ¡ChuPi! —le impactó la bola de energía, estrellando a Spike contra la grama en medio de una inmensa capa de polvo.

La misma que tras disiparse dejó expuesto al Pikachu contrario, cuyos ojos yacían en espirales.

—¡Oh no! ¡Spike! —corrió a socorrerlo Jimmy. Mientras Ash y Pikachu se acercaron a él.

—Fue una batalla intensa —le ofreció la mano para reincorporarse y tras sonreírle así lo hizo.

—Tu Pikachu y tú son realmente fuertes, tal y como dicen, pero no creas que esta será la última vez que sabrás sobre mí… ¡Vamos a volver a retaaarte!

—Sí, por supuesto, —se acercó Clemont, —pero primero lo primero, debes darle esta baya a tu Pokémon, hará que recupere un poco de fuerza.

—Sí también, puedo ofrecerles Pokelitos —corre hacia su tienda de campaña Serena.

—Gracias familia, pero ya obtuve todo lo que necesitaba, comprobar la verdadera fuerza de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y su ¡Pikachu! Que ¡Sí que roqueeean! Ahora nos retiramos, —les sonríe auténtico, al mismo tiempo que Spike reacciona y le sonríe a su entrenador. —Es hora de irnos Spike.

—Bueno… si no hay nada que hacer para detenerte, fue un gusto conocerte —le brindó la mano esta vez en señal de despedida el entrenador de Pikachu.

—¿Hermano estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al estrecharlo. Su pregunta llamó la atención de Serena que al acercarse dejó el estuche de Pokelitos sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —se acerca también Bonnie.

—¿Denené? —se interesa su compañero.

—Jaja no es nada… es sólo que… —parpadea y separa los labios, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado de un momento a otro.

—¿No me digas que te volvió la fiebre? —pregunta preocupada la artista, que sin pensarlo dos veces le coloca la mano sobre la frente. Jimmy retrocede para brindarle espacio, notando entonces la atención sincera y pulcra con que Serena lo atendía, sonrío al sentirse derrotado en ese ámbito también.

—Estoy bien… sólo… —el sonrojo febril se había posado sobre sus mejillas de nuevo.

—Lo mejor será que vuelvas a recostarte, el efecto de la medicina debió pasar —pasó el brazo de él sobre su hombro para acompañarlo hasta la campaña. Por lo que Jimmy levantó una mano en señal de despedida, lo mismo que las dos estrellas.

Una vez dentro, le ayudó a colocarse por encima de la bolsa de dormir, colocándole una parte enrollada de la misma como almohada.

—Ya verás que te pondrás bien… —Ash había cerrado los ojos, por lo que lo presumió dormido. —No me preocupes así…

—…Perdón —respondió abriendo los ojos para ella, lo que la sonrojó a nuevos niveles viéndose descubierta. —¿Sabes?... jeje… cuando me puse de vuelta mi ropa esta mañana… olía a ti… —terminó por cerrar los ojos, para esta vez efectivamente conciliar el sueño. Mientras ella había quedado petrificada a su lado tras escucharlo.

….

Jaja, pues hasta aquí llega esta idea, no sé cuántas veces habré visto el capítulo pero amo tanto cuando Sere se viste de Satoshi que no pude resistirlo más y he aquí mi continuación xD. No podía creer que mi niño se curara tan pronto, así que una segunda ronda xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	2. Honey Tea

Una vez dentro, le ayudó a colocarse por encima de la bolsa de dormir, colocándole una parte enrollada de la misma como almohada.

—Ya verás que te pondrás bien… —Ash había cerrado los ojos, por lo que lo presumió dormido. —No me preocupes así…

—…Perdón —respondió abriendo los ojos para ella, lo que la sonrojó a nuevos niveles viéndose descubierta. —¿Sabes?... jeje… cuando me puse de vuelta mi ropa esta mañana… olía a ti… —terminó por cerrar los ojos, para esta vez efectivamente conciliar el sueño. Mientras ella había quedado petrificada a su lado tras escucharlo.

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **Sick Again…**

 **Capítulo 2 "Honey tea"**

 **Nuestros héroes siguen su camino hacia Ciudad Snowbelle, para llevar acabo la siguiente batalla de Gimnasio de Ash, sin embargo, debido al duro entrenamiento llevado a cabo la noche anterior, los planes cambiaron, llevándose a cabo un enfrentamiento entre dos entrenadores, uno de ellos quien no era lo que parecía y sus dos Píkachu.**

 **Tras descubrir la verdadera identidad de Serena, Jimmy se quedó a disfrutar del merecido almuerzo, cumpliendo finalmente su sueño de enfrentar al entrenador de pueblo paleta.**

 **Sin embargo…**

—¿Olía a mí?... _¿Es en serio?... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así y luego dormirte?!_ —Sufría en sus interiores la artista, una vez recobró el control de sus sentidos, dejó caer los hombros y suspiró. — _Y a mí, me pareció que cuando yo me la puse olía a él…_ —se sonrojó y luego humeó con los ojos cerrados por su propio pensamiento. —Oh Ash… —empezando a moverse a gatas para luego de tomar el balde para traer agua fría nuevamente, salir de la tienda de campaña, ante una Bonnie y Clemont preocupados.

—¿Cómo está? —parpadeó inquieto el hermano mayor.

—La fiebre le volvió…

—Pancham, pan —estiró sus brazos hacia su entrenadora, para tomar el balde que llevaba e ir por el agua.

—Gracias Pancham, —le sonrió.

—¿Y si le damos otra de las medicinas que trajimos?... —sugiere no muy segura de los efectos que cause, la pequeña, a quien Dedenné trepó hasta apoyarse sobre su cabeza.

—Puede ser… ¿Cada cuánto se toman? ¿Tienen alguna indicación? —Los miró expectante, a lo que los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—La verdad… no preguntamos nada de eso… supongo que con las prisas… olvidé algo de tan vital importancia, —se llevó una mano a la frente el científico, —¿Aunque las medicinas para el resfriado, son casi siempre cada 12 horas no?

—Pues… no quiero darle algo a Ash que pueda hacerle daño… ¿Imagínense que lo intoxicamos y por ende lo terminamos matando? Vendrían por nosotros por asesinato… —los mira asustada y sombría, a lo que Clemont cerró fuertemente los párpados asustado.

—¡Por favor, no digas eso!

—¿Lo dije en voz alta?... lo siento… —se llevó las manos a cubrir los labios, sorprendida por su arrebato, a veces terminaba diciendo cosas que cruzaban por su mente, sin notar el ambiente, no sabía si considerarse impulsiva o lenta ante los demás.

—¿Y nos llevarían a la cárcel? ¡Yuupi! ¡Yo quiero conocer! —cerró los ojos emocionada, mientras dio un pequeño saltito la menor.

—¡Denenené! La secundó su aliado.

—¡Bonnie! ¡No empieces tú también! —le colocó la mano en la cabeza su hermano, por lo que la pequeña le hizo un puchero.

—Definitivamente no quiero que nada de eso pase… ¡Ya sé! —levantó el dedo pulgar la futura reina de Kalos, mientras los veía emocionada. —Una vez, mi mamá me enseñó a preparar un viejo remedió traído directamente de Sinnoh para curar cualquier enfermedad, me dijo que hasta los Rhyhorn se sentían mejor cuando lo bebían.

—¿Un viejo remedio de Sinnoh?... —traga saliva Clemont, mientras una gota se posa al lado de su frente.

—¿Hasta los Rhyhorn?... —Una nube se formó al lado de la cabeza de Bonnie, mostrando su pensamiento, un Pokémon enfermo lamía de un plato el remedio oloroso y enseguida sus ojos se volvían corazones. —¿Bueno… si le sirve a los Rhyhorn… Le puede servir a Ash no?

—Pika…pi… —los mira desde la puerta de la tienda Pikachu, entonces parpadea y se voltea hacia su amado entrenador al escucharlo jadear por la fiebre.

—¡Ash sigue muy mal! —dejó la conversación Bonnie, para correr tras Pikachu y junto a Dedenne y Blandito entrar a gatas a la tienda de campaña. —¡Está sudando mucho Clemont! —avisó.

—Lo mejor será que empecemos con la elaboración del remedio, —propuso el científico, a lo que Serena asintió.

—Por favor, Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon —los miró a cada uno al mencionarlos. —Ayuden a Bonnie tal como me ayudaron a mi está mañana. —Les encargó decidida.

—¡Pancham Pam!

—¡Vyon!

—¡Braixen Brai!

—¡Muy bien, es hora de poner manos a la obra! —apretó el puño frente a su pecho.

—¡Recuerda que ya se acabó el performance del cosplay de Aash! —le gritó desde la tienda Bonnie, lo que la sonrojó. ¿En qué momento había adoptado sus movimientos?

Iba a poner todo su empeño, así como cuando preparaba los Pokélitos y Macarrones esperando ver su sonrisa al comerlos, esta vez buscaba recuperar esa misma sonrisa alentadora que tanto le encantaba, si bien, no se trataba de nada extremo como tirarse tras él por un precipicio o regalarle un objeto preciado como él había hecho para ella, lo que sabía hacer mejor era cocinar, así que cocinaría ese remedio con todo su cariño y entusiasmo.

—¿Serena?... —escuchó tras de ella, aquella voz que amaba, en aquel tono débil y cansado, que no pudo evitar voltearse, lo mismo que Clemont, que se levantó del lado de la cocina para ir a su recibimiento.

—¡Ash!

—¡Te dije, que no debías, levantaaarte! —trata de halarlo de vuelta a la carpa Bonnie.

—Es que eso… huele tan bien… —cerró los ojos castaños y sonrió mientras inspiraba profundo.

—Otra vez está en estado zombie… —lo soltó Bonnie dándose por vencida.

—No es ningún zombie… es sólo que no se siente bien… —llegó hasta su lado Serena. —Vamos Ash… debes volver a la cama… —le colocó una mano en el pecho y la otra en la espalda, para guiarlo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que él le agarrara la mano con la suya.

—¡Serena! —le gritó impulsivo, mientras todo su alrededor se llenaba de burbujas efervescentes rosas.

— _¡Nooo! ¡Otra vez no! ¡No puedo con esto!_ —apretó los párpados al verlo de esa manera.

—¡Yo te!... ¡Te!... —apretó los párpados con fuerza, para luego abrirlos — Té… quiero un poco de ese té… —cerró los ojos bruscamente y se dejó caer, arrastrando con él a la artista, que quedó tumbada sobre él, luego de la caída.

—¡AHHHHH! —gritaron los tres, mientras los Pokémon corrieron en su auxilio.

Al poco tiempo, Ash estaba sentado en el suelo, el sonrojo febril aún se notaba en su faz, pero un poco más despierto, esperaba mientras Serena se acercaba con una pequeña taza en manos. La que recibió en ese mismo instante.

—Gracias… —le sonrió.

—No es nada… pero debes soplarle para que se enfríe un poco. —se arrodilló ante él.

—Ah… —sus ojos parecían vidriosos ante la propuesta, por lo que ella se preocupó, quizás representaba mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Quieres que le sople yo?... —le ofreció sincera y amorosa.

—Sí… sóplale tú Serena… —respondió en lugar del joven entrenador la pequeña rubia. Sonrojándola al instante.

En ese momento lo comprendió… las palabras de Jimmy eran ciertas… ella era una madre y él su niño consentido… suspiró, pero volvió a retomar su semblante servicial. Si bien en momentos como ese él sería su bebé si así lo quisiera… en otras ocasiones ese bebé se transformaba en la guía y camino a seguir de todos… el líder admirable, pero sobre todo… la meta a conseguir…

Tras un último soplido sobre la taza, el joven Ketchum se lo llevó a los labios y lo saboreó, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al instante. —¡Está increíble! ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Pues… —sonrió alagada por su comentario. —Es té con miel… —ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡¿El remedio legendario es sólo Té con miel?! —se levantó sorprendida Bonnie.

—Ahora que lo dices… tiene sentido, el alto contenido de Vitamina C… y la estructura molecular de la miel… —se lleva una mano al mentón Clemont.

Una gota se posó en los otros tres.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Serena, no desapareció, lo había conseguido, había recobrado esa sonrisa en él, que tanto deseaba volver a ver.

—¡Pika! ¡Pikapi! —saltó directo al hombro de su entrenador el eléctrico.

—¿Qué pasa Pikachu? ¿Quieres probar amigo?

—Pikaaaaa —respondió con voz aguda tras un trago, sacando la lengua.

—Creo que es especial para personas enfermas, —se encogió de hombros Serena.

—Pues, a mí me parece delicioso, —arqueó los ojos mientras sonreía. —Además siempre que te veo en la cocina me emociono.

—¿Ah? —respondió abriendo grandes los ojos en medio del sonrojo.

. . . .

Jajajaja me había dicho a mí misma que esto sería sólo un oneshot xD en el que explotaría todas mis ganas por la continuación de ese hermoso capi, pero ya ven, de repente las ideas nos ganan y heme aquí con la continuación xD. Quiero llegar al punto donde Sere de tanto cuidarlo termine cayendo enferma y los roles cambién!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Dejo saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir** : Me mató de la risa eso de DI—VI—NO juajuajua Gracias! Tu apoyo es muy importante para mí! Al leec tu fic de LQSPT me dieron unas grandes ganas de escribir de ellos en época actual xD así que sigo dándoles a mis niños bellos.

 **sir-ash-ketchum** **:** Sabes? Tu comentario me da ganas de escribir algo como esto, así de "Lo que sucedió inmediatamente después" pero en la escena del beso xD. A ver si se da. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	3. Cocoa Kiss

—¡Pika! ¡Pikapi! —saltó directo al hombro de su entrenador, el eléctrico.

—¿Qué pasa Pikachu? ¿Quieres probar amigo?

—Pikaaaaa —respondió con voz aguda tras un trago, sacando la lengua.

—Creo que es especial para personas enfermas —se encogió de hombros Serena.

—Pues, a mí me parece delicioso —arqueó los ojos mientras sonreía. —Además siempre que te veo en la cocina me emociono.

—¿Ah? —respondió abriendo grandes los ojos en medio del sonrojo.

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **Sick Again…**

 **Capítulo 3 "Cocoa Kiss"**

 **Nuestros héroes siguen su camino hacia Ciudad Snowbelle, sede de la siguiente batalla de Gimnasio de Ash, en la búsqueda por ingresar a la liga Kalos, luego que un par de días atrás Ash cayera víctima de un resfriado. Los planes ahora son retomar el camino y recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

 **Según el mapa de la Pokenav de Serena, un centro Pokémon no muy lejano los aguarda.**

—¿Entonces debemos seguir en esa dirección? —La pregunta de Bonnie desplegó el panorama frente a ellos, una amplia pradera iluminada radiantemente por el sol.

—Así parece —asiente la dueña del instrumento y cerrándolo lo guarda dentro de su bolsa.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces en marcha! —levanta el brazo emocionado el entrenador de Paleta. —Por mi culpa perdimos mucho tiempo… ¡Debemos apresurarnos para llegar lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Snowbelle! ¡No podemos detenernos por nada!

—¡Pikapi! —lo secundó su amigo inseparable.

—No puedo creer que apenas ayer no pudiera si soplarle a su propia taza de té con miel… —se acomoda los anteojos el científico y tras estos la mochila. —Supongo que ya todo está listo.

No habían empezado a caminar, cuando de improvisto la pokébola de Chespin, saltó del bolsillo de su entrenador y se abrió tras deslumbrar unos segundos.

—¡Chespin! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! —No pudo terminar de interrogarlo el rubio mayor, cuando la Pokébola de Pancham hizo lo mismo, liberándolo.

—¡Pin pin, ches, pin!

—¡Pancham pan!

Ambos Pokémon usualmente rivales hablaron entre sí y se dispusieron a emprender carrera lo más rápido que podían ir hacia el frente.

—¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos! —corrió tras ellos Clemont.

—¡Espera Pancham! —va también Serena.

—Me pregunto qué pasará… —habla suave el entrenador de Greninja con una sonrisa curiosa y se dispone a seguirlos.

—¡Clemont! ¡Espérenme! —corre también Bonnie.

—¡Denené!

El camino en un principio lejano y tedioso, parecía acortarse cada vez más, tras una intensa carrera por la pradera, el golpe del clima cada vez más fresco, sacudía sus vestimentas y cabellos. Cuando lo notaron la pradera iba convirtiéndose en bosque, por lo que la sombra de los árboles los cubría parcialmente, reflejándose en sus rostros los pequeños hoyuelos de la luz que se filtraba.

—¡Estoy cansada, ya no quiero correr! —se detuvo en el camino la pequeña rubia y doblando las rodillas, cayó sobre el pasto, al mismo tiempo que Dedenne y Blandito, saltaron de la bolsa.

—Dímelo… a… mí… —cayó unos pasos más adelante Clemont. —¡Ya deténganse! —les ordenó tan voluntarioso que ambos Pokémon, se pararon en seco, mientras una gota les apareció al lado de la cabeza.

—Pues, como entrenamiento estuvo bien. —Se deja caer sentado el entrenador de Kanto.

— _¡No podemos detenernos por nada!_ —las palabras expresadas por Ash con su partida resonaron en la cabeza de la artista, al sentirse fatigada por tal carrera no planeada. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ello, pero… ¿Qué le estaba pasando que se sentía tan cansada? Se llevó una mano a la frente, para despejarse el rostro.

—¿Y entonces Chespin, van a decirnos por qué salieron corriendo de esa manera? —lo mira fijo su entrenador, por lo que el tipo planta se encogió de hombros.

—Che…

—¿Pika?... ¿Pika pi ka? —la nariz del Pokémon empezó a moverse en olfateos, al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos disfrutando el aroma. —¡Pika Pika!

—¡Ches! ¡Ches Pin Pin! —se emocionó al notar que Pikachu había comprendido.

—Cham cham —asintió también el panda.

—¿Sucede algo Pikachu?... —lo miró interesado su compañero de siempre.

—¡Pika! ¡Pika chu pi ka! —Movió los brazos en explicación, mientras se echaba a correr en 4 patas en el mismo rumbo que Chespin y Pancham en un principio.

—No… otra vez no… —se levantó no muy convencido Clemont, al ver como Ash caminaba rápido tras los Pokémon.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo… —se puso en pie Bonnie y tomando a Dedenne y Blandito en brazos, corrió tras Ash.

La última en levantarse fue Serena, quien por un segundo se sintió mareada, pero se sacudió la cabeza y abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, corrió tras ellos nuevamente. — _No puedo detenerme… no puedo detenerme… —_ repetía en sus adentros cual mantra para seguirles el paso, abrazaba contra su pecho su mochila, mientras esquivaba las raíces en el piso, pero el esfuerzo a esas alturas resultó enorme para su condición, desde esa mañana no se sentía del todo bien, pero ahora podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban y dando un mal paso, cayó de lleno contra el suelo.

—…Ay…

El sonido de la caída fue audible para los tres que iban más adelante, quienes voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, al verla en el suelo, no dudaron un segundo en regresar sobre sus pasos.

—¡Serena! —corrió desesperada Bonnie

—¡Serenaa! —Trató de apresurarse Clemont.

—¿Serena?... —abrió los ojos asustado y tras un parpadeo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta el entrenador de leyenda.

Unos pocos segundos después la habían alcanzado y rodeado entre los tres, ayudándola a levantar y sentarse, su ropa se había estropeado y hasta había un poco de tierra en su mentón. El sonrojo febril se había apoderado finalmente de su tez.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?... —los ojos azules de la menor, temblaban en incredulidad, no había nadie con quien se sintiera más en compañía que ella, aunque amara con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano mayor y admirara a Ash, para ella Serena era su ejemplo a seguir y su admiración, por ningún motivo deseaba verla sufrir.

—No… no fue nada… perdón por preocuparlos… sólo me caí… debí haber deslizado con algo. —Aunque su explicación tenía sentido, no cobrara la suficiente credibilidad a los ojos de Clemont.

—¿Estás segura? —la mirada inquisidora del rubio, no iba a dejar pasar una mentira, no si se trataba de su salud.

—No podemos perder tiempo, vamos… —trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor acudió a ella en un instante al apoyar el pie.

—Parece que te lo torciste… —le sonríe su entrenador favorito. —Estás hecha un desastre, lo mejor será que descansemos un poco. —acercó su mano al mentón de la artista para despejarla de la tierra, en un afán por ayudarla, sin notar que aquel gesto, abrió grandes y sorprendidos los ojos de ella en medio del sonrojo que no se sabía distinguir entre su enfermedad o su amor por él. —¡Estás ardiendo! —afianzó su rostro con la mano y dándole vuelta a su gorra acercó su frente a la de ella, cuyo sombrero había caído de su cabeza en el momento de la caída.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahhh!_ —era imposible no gritar en sus adentros ante tal acción de su amado.

—¿Tienes fiebre?... —preguntó sin dejar su actitud preocupada Bonnie.

—Bastante… —respondió el mismo Ash al alejar su rostro del de ella, cuyos ojos se habían convertido en espirales.

—Seguramente fue porque ella estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con Ash cuando se resfrió, debió haberse contagiado. —mira al grupo con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho el científico.

—Claro… cualquier persona normal se enfermaría de soplar la taza del enfermo… —le sonrío en medio de una pequeña risa la futura entrenadora, a lo que Serena bajó la mirada apenada.

—¿Pero por qué no nos habías dicho que te sentías mal?... No hubiéramos corrido así… —la miró preocupado Ash.

—Yo… no era mi intención preocuparlos, ni mucho menos que detuviéramos nuestro viaje… sé lo importante que es para ti que lleguemos pronto a Ciudad Snowbelle…

—Pero es más importante para mí que todos mis amigos estén bien —le colocó la mano en la cabeza en señal de comprender su equivocación.

—Entonces por lo pronto nos quedaremos aquí, no es bueno movernos mucho con este clima o Serena podría empeorar, tú quédate con ella Ash, mientras Bonnie y yo iremos por Chespin, Pancham y Pikachu. —Prácticamente ordenó la sucesión de eventos, el líder de gimnasio.

—¡Claro! —asintió decidido.

— _Yo… quedarme aquí sola con Ash…_ —lo miró de reojo, aún ruborizada, para entonces abrir grandes los ojos en sorpresa al ver como bajaba el seguro de su camisa azul y sacándosela, quedó sólo con la camiseta negra de mangas grises.

—Toma —extendió la prenda hacia ella. —Está empezando a helar aquí…

—No… —bajó la mirada sumamente consternada por el suceso, desearía tomar esa camisa y no soltarla jamás, pero… —No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Serena… discúlpame —esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Eh?...

—Fue por mi culpa que llegaste a enfermarte… a veces puedo ser muy imprudente, en verdad lo siento mucho…

Su respuesta tan falta de malicia inundó su rostro con una sonrisa. —Es normal enfermarse Ash… —ladeó el rostro, pero tuvo que borrar su sonrisa, al sentir venir un estornudo, no quería hacerlo frente a él, pero era inevitable, él no dejaba de verla. —Ah… ah… ¡chu! —estornudó en un segundo y casi insonoramente entre sus manos, de las que no podía levantar el rostro segundo siguiente, al sentirse completamente apenada.

—Jajajaja que bonito el sonido que hiciste, aunque fue muy pequeñito sonó como a Pikachu jajajaj —se rio abiertamente en su cara, sonrojándola.

— _¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo hasta en una cosa cómo esa?!_ —Gritó dentro de sí, para luego suspirar y seguidamente volver a sorprenderse al sentir como la tela azul, caía sobre sus hombros y espalda cual capa, por lo que levantó el rostro hacia él.

—Te dije que estaba helando…

No podía negarse más, por lo que simplemente asintió, llegó el punto de sentirse tan débil que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos para él, su fiebre debía ser muy alta ya que hasta tragar la poca saliva que tenía en la boca le dolía.

—Me sentaré a tu lado, mientras Clemont y Bonnie regresan, así podrás descansar. —Dicho y hecho, se sentó en la base del árbol junto a ella, quien a los pocos minutos quedó dormida y arrastrándose sobre el árbol con la espalda, cayó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su entrenador favorito, que sólo la miró y sintiéndose preocupado, la arropó un poco más con su camisa.

No pudo disfrutar el momento de estar tan cerca de él, pero muy en sus adentros… dentro de su sueño, algo le decía que no quería despertar.

—Serena…

—…Serena

—…Serena…

El llamado constante, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en sesiones de parpadeos obligados tras abandonar su apacible y cálido puesto en el hombro de su amado, tras notar la posición que habían compartido y sudar frío de los nervios.

—Bonnie… —reconoció entonces a quien la llamaba.

—Siento despertarte… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Te trajimos medicina —le muestra el blíster de medicamentos en la mano.

—Gracias… —entonces voltea temerosa y apenada hacia Ash. —Lo lamento tanto…

—Descuida —le sonrió, mientras abría y cerraba la mano tratando de recuperar la circulación. —Jajajaja por poco y me dio calambre.

— _¡AHHHHHH!_ —gritó para sus adentros la artista, en medio del inminente sonrojo que no la dejaba un segundo. Apretó fuerte los párpados y al abrirlos se fijó en los alrededores, era prácticamente el atardecer que saludaba la noche, las tiendas de campaña estaban puestas y el olor de la comida flotaba en el aire. —Lo siento… no ayudé en nada.

—Tú no debes preocuparte por eso, es más, te tenemos una sorpresa —la miró animosa la rubia.

—¡Despertaste! —se acercó también Clemont.

—¡Pika pi! —saltó sobre ella Pikachu.

—Perdón por preocuparlos a todos… —los reverenció.

—¡Braixen Brai! —la recibió también su amiga.

—Pues resulta que lo que Chespin, Pancham y Pikachu sintieron era el dulce olor del chocolate —le explica Ash, mientras estira el brazo tras de su cabeza.

—¿Chocolate?... —parpadea sin comprender.

—No muy lejos de donde estábamos, había un puesto ambulante de tabletas de chocolate para hervir. —explica el científico.

—Con que fue por eso… —sonríe emocionada por la bebida.

—Pues… no será té con miel, pero estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor, —le sonríe arqueando los ojos el pelinegro.

—¡Voy por él! —corre Bonnie.

—¡Espera, te puedes quemar! —corre tras ella su hermano.

No había transcurrido casi nada del tiempo, cuando el rubio, le brindó la taza con el líquido caliente, ella la tomó y sin afán de decepcionarlos, se dispuso a probarla, pero no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas, por lo que sus ojos parecían vidriosos, como si el mar oleara en su mirada. Ash que recién había pasado por lo mismo, pudo percatarse de su sentir, por lo que sin dudarlo le ofreció su ayuda.

—Dame acá, voy a soplarle por ti —haló la taza hacia él, rodeando las manos de ella sobre la misma y sopló despacio.

—Bonnie no pudo pronunciar palabra ante la escena. Hasta que abrió grandes los ojos con una idea. —¡Pruébalo Ash! ¡No puedes dárselo caliente!

—¿Si verdad? —asintió de lo más diligente y le dio un sorbo. —¡Está delicioso! —le sonrió a la artista. —Si le bebes de este lado, no está tan caliente —señaló el lugar donde él posó sus labios en la taza y se levantó, mientras a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco, de pensar… que podría darle un beso de cocoa, pero no se atrevió, cerró fuerte los ojos y dándole vuelta a la taza bebió por el otro lado. Le faltan agallas aún… pero algún día lo haría… estaba segura y no sería… un beso en una taza con chocolate.

. . . . .

xD me vino la idea del beso indirecto por todo lo que se dice de la botella de agua jajaja, sé muy bien que el beso indirecto ya se lo dieron por la botella xD pero me pareció demasiado lindo que ella lo notara esta vez.

Y ahora sí, creo que este fic se terminó, pero no pongo la palabra FIN porque pues ya ven que la imaginación no se puede controlar, si poseen alguna idea con respecto a este tema, no duden en compartirla!

Gracias a todos por leer!

Saludos especiales a:

 **haruzafiro** Jaja puede que en verdad se quiera confesar y no pueda xDD, es una buena idea jajaja.

 **brandonG95** xD pues como me gustaría que algo estalle entre ellos, jaja más que nada, pero hacer eso significaría darle más capis a este fic, no lo sé, puede ser y nos aventamos otra historia con base a estos tres capis.

 **AnzGANDALFR** ¡Gracias!

 **Virginia Vir** Jaja sii es que Sere debía enfermarse para ahora ser ella la cuidada!

 **TheAmourshipper18** Gracias por tus palabras!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	4. Pokelito Virus

**El mundo de Pokémon… El hábitat más maravilloso para cientos y cientos de tipos que van desde los más pequeños insectos hasta enormes dragones, algunos con habilidades tan extraordinarias que sus capacidades les han convertido en deidades, en seres legendarios o simplemente… los acompañantes del día a día, de todos aquellos jóvenes que han decidido seguir el camino de la aventura, para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon. Como Ash Ketchum, que en su viaje por la maestría Pokémon ha viajado a través de varias regiones, hasta que finalmente, arribó a una, junto a su más fiel compañero Pikachu, donde encontraría no sólo cientos de Pokémon que no conocía y haría nuevos amigos… algo más… estaba por suceder…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **Sick Again…**

" **Pokelito virus"**

 **En su camino hacia Ciudad Snowbelle y tras reponerse de una oleada de resfriados que azotó a su grupo. Nuestros héroes finalmente lograron llegar al Centro Pokémon que señalaba la Pokenav de Serena, sin embargo… los acontecimientos marcados por el Pulsómetro de batalla inventado por Clemont y probado con la ayuda de Mini Clembot, han dejado más dudas que respuestas al respecto de la conexión misteriosa entre Ash y Greninja, misma anunciada alguna vez por Olympia.**

La tarde había caído y la oleada de calor se percibía con gran fuerza, sobre todo dentro del centro Pokémon, habiendo juntado varios de los banquitos entre sí, formaron una especie de cama para reposarlo. Aún no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero la enfermera les recomendó que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo descansar y brindarle un poco de ventilación.

Hace algunos minutos, frente a sus ojos lo vio derrumbarse y caer de impacto contra el suelo sin el menor de los cuidados, estaba segura que de no haber caído sobre su brazo se hubiera golpeado con fuerza el rostro contra la tierra, causándose más daño. Y todo por la práctica de la transformación de Greninja… ¿Acaso realmente eso podía pasar?... ¿Convertirse en uno con él? ¿Sentir lo que el otro sentía?... Durante la batalla contra el Charizard de Alain lo notó… todas aquellas preguntas que se hacía a si misma tenían una sola respuesta y era que sí… cual se doblegara al sentir el dolor de su Pokémon amado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué a él?... Él el entrenador escogido por aquel Pokémon héroe… todo es parte de un universo desconocido en esos momentos, un mundo donde él ha sido sustraído fuera de la realidad, dejándolo ahí… inconsciente ante ella y ante todos. ¿Qué estaría pensando?... ¿Acaso estaría soñando?...

Se había quedado a su lado, agitando levemente un trozo de papel en función de abanico al lado de su rostro, provocando una leve brisa que sacudía apenas algunos cabellos sobre la frente del entrenador de Kanto. Mientras Clemont le explicaba a Alain lo relacionado al Pulsómetro de batalla un poco más atrás.

Bonnie estaba acurrucada a su lado, sin dejar de verla, lo mismo que Dedenne, mientras Blandito permanecía escondido dentro de la bolsa.

—No te preocupes… Ash estará bien… —trató de sonreír pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, estaba igual de preocupada, por lo que sus ojos temblaron y terminó por bajar los azules hacia sus manos al sentir que sus palabras no tendrían fruto.

—Por supuesto que lo estará… —respondió optimista y sin despegar su mirada del rostro airado del entrenador. —Él es fuerte… es sólo… lo que dijo Clemont… la sincronización es un acto que consume mucho la energía del entrenador, es por eso que Ash se desmayó. —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —Es algo que comprendo. Aunque claro que no puedo evitar preocuparme… —dirigió la mirada entonces a la pequeña rubia que sintió, entonces notó como las piernas del pelinegro no estaban colocadas del todo sobre el asiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —la vio levantarse la rubia.

—¿Dené?...

—Por favor continúa tú Bonnie, —le pasó el abanico hechizo y caminó hasta levantar una de sus piernas y sacarle un zapato. —Así descansará mejor. —Le sonrió, sintiendo el pie cálido por la temperatura del calzado de su amado, entre sus manos. Entonces le sacó el otro.

— _Serena…_ —La mirada admirada de Bonnie denotó que había aprendido algo de verla en aquella actividad. No solamente que para refrescarlo debía despojarlo de las fuentes de calor… sino… que el amor puede ser expresado de miles de formas diferentes… desde un abanico improvisado hasta un pie colocado en buena posición.

—Mm… —la voz del joven llamó la atención de la rubia que enseguida volteó a verlo y notó como movía ligeramente los labios y las cejas.

—¡Ash está haciendo ruiditos raros! —le avisó, por lo que la artista se apresuró hasta llegar a él.

—¡Está despertando! —les avisó a los demás que rápidamente llegaron también.

Fueron los segundos más estresantes por los que había pasado hasta entonces, el deseo de verlo abrir los ojos… de tenerlo de vuelta luego de ese tremendo susto que le dio…. Todo aquello dentro de su pecho que se esfumó al ver los castaños abrirse a la luz y reconocer poco a poco el lugar donde se encontraba. Sólo entonces se sintió segura de volver a respirar.

—¡Ash! —no pudo contenerse y lo llamó antes que nadie. —¿Te encuentras bien?...

—¡Hola Ash! —la secundó Bonnie.

Era como si las palabras que expresara luego de eso, apenas y alcanzaran a llegar a sus oídos, verlo sentarse y hablar era más que suficiente, por lo que ya no interfirió, escuchó aquellas extrañas palabras sobre que no podía moverse y aunque la preocupó, el acto ya había terminado, por lo que sólo suspiró y siguió la conversación que ahora le dirigía su amado a Alain, sobre la posibilidad de entrar a la Liga Kalos.

— _Hasta en momentos como este no dejas de pensar en la Liga…_ —se molestó un poco con sus palabras. Pero tras sacudir su cabeza reflexionó que nada podía hacerse al respecto. Se trataba de Ash, esa era su meta de momento y por ende no sería ella el obstáculo para cumplirla, aunque los baches en el recorrido hasta obtenerla fueran así de preocupantes.

—¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes bien? —la voz preocupada de Clemont la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, viendo como ante sus ojos, Ash buscaba los zapatos que recién le quitó, por lo que se acercó rápido a él y le colocó las manos en los hombros para detenerlo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Poniéndome los zapatos jaja… —respondió sin prestarle mucha importancia al rostro preocupado de su amiga. —Gracias Serena… —profirió apenas de manera perceptible entonces al lado de su oído al agacharse por el otro. ¿Quería decir que sabía que ella se los había quitado?... el pensamiento al respecto la apenó un poco.

Una vez puestos, estrelló la punta tres veces contra el suelo, reafirmándolos. —¡Listo! ¡Ya podemos irnos!

Las expresiones de alegría en su rostro, siempre la reanimaban, por lo que dejando atrás sus dudas volvió a sonreír como antes. Era verdad… mientras se encontraran todos juntos, nada podría salir mal y si fuera así, ella estaría a su lado para vigilarlo y cuidarlo como siempre lo hacía.

Al poco tiempo, el bosque volvía a extenderse frente a ellos, el paso hacia Ciudad Snowbelle era prácticamente ínfimo a partir de ese momento, por lo que el traslape de temperaturas podía sentirse en el ambiente, aunque aún no demasiado fresco si refrescante.

—¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos!

El paso de trote que llevaban debido a la idea de llegar a convertirse en Greninja era gracioso, por lo que trató de imitarlos al igual que lo hacía Bonnie, levantando las piernas alto con cada zancada y los brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Y si?... ¡Y!... ¡Y si acampamos! ¡¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?! —Urgió Clemont, deteniéndose, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

—Puees… me parece —se detuvo el entrenador de Kanto.

—¿Ah si?... —lo miró extrañado el científico por haberle hecho caso a la primera.

—Es que… a decir verdad, me estoy muriendo de hambre… —lo miró con una gran sonrisa, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Sí… yo también tengo hambre… —respaldó Serena

—¡Comamos ya hermano! —prácticamente ordenó la pequeña del grupo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, mientras ustedes ponen las tiendas de campaña, yo prepararé la cena. —Los paró en reclamos con las manos extendidas.

—Jajajaja, descuida, yo puedo ayudar, —le sonrió la artista. —La enfermera Joy me dio un tónico especial revitalizante para colocar en la comida, había pensando agregarlo en los Pokelitos para que sea fácil de comer y un postre delicioso.

—¡Síi! ¡Pokelitos! —se emocionaron Bonnie y Ash a la vez.

—¡Cheeees! —se salió de la Pokébola el tipo planta.

—¡Chespin! Bueno… no vas a ser sólo glotón, todos debemos ayudar, así que lleva estas cacerolas a la mesa. —Sacó algunos instrumentos de cocina y se los colocó sobre la cabeza, a lo que tambaleante llegó hasta el lugar de entrega.

—¡Tú también debes ayudar Pancham! —lo sacó Serena, y ayudó al trabajo de Chespin, que de mala gana lo recibió.

—Cham Pan…

—Ches…Pin… Che…

Con el pasar de los minutos, el olor de la comida inundó el campamento, de un momento a otro estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, degustando los sándwiches de huevo y queso que había cocinado el rubio mayor.

—¡Que delicia! —brillaban los ojos de la pequeña.

—¡Sin duda, Clemont eres el mejor cocinero! —lo animó Ash con un codazo al costado, mientras Serena los miraba sonriente. Sin duda alguna esa era una de las partes que más disfrutaba de su viaje junto a ellos, el estar juntos como familia.

—¡Y ahoraaa es la horaaa de! —tomó en sus manos la cesta Bonnie.

—¡Chespin cheeeee! —saltó de inmediato el Pokémon y cual arrebatar un balón se tratara, estuvo a punto de quitárselo a Bonnie de las manos, pero fue otro más el que lo hizo. Ash se levantó del asiento y con él la cesta de Pokelitos.

—Pues… el más alto gana, —los miró divertido.

—Pii…ka… —lo miró reprochante su amigo.

—¿Qué? Todos tenemos derecho a probarlos… ¿por qué no hacerlo yo primero? —Sus palabras sonrojaron a la artista. A pesar que no se lo había dicho directamente, había dado a entender cuánto deseaba comer lo que ella había preparado. —Bieeen con su permiso, —tomó uno y lo mordió, sorprendiéndose un poco con el sabor.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿No sabe bien? —se preocupó al instante la chica de cabellos de miel.

—No… para nada… —ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos arqueando los párpados inesperadamente, acompañado con una sonrisa.

—¿Ash?... —parpadeó extrañada por tal respuesta.

—¿Sabes?... cuando iniciaba mi viaje… hace ya tiempo… —suspiró, lo que la extraño aún más. Así que se miró de reojo con Clemont y Bonnie. Entonces lo vio tambalearse.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó preocupada, pero Bonnie lo sostuvo.

—Nada… —negó con la cabeza tres veces, sacándole una gota al lado de la de ella.

—Creo… que la velocidad con que Ash metaboliza las medicinas no es normal… ya vimos lo que sucedió con el medicamento del resfriado… ahora el energizante debió alterarlo… supongo… —trató de explicar el científico.

—¡Te decía que al inicio de mi viaje! —Retomó su historia.

—Sí… dí… cuéntame… —llegó hasta él y lo ayudó a sentarse, mientras Clemont analizaba el cuadro con la mano en el mentón.

—¡Había una chica!

—¿Una chica?... —temblaron sus ojos azulados ante lo que tenía que decirle.

— _Sólo espero que no metas la pata…_ —pensó preocupada Bonnie.

—¿Cuál chica?... —siguió ella sin deseos de saber.

—Esa chica… era… tan linda… que podía violar mis derechos… —sonrío ido dentro de su felicidad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los tres de ojos azules. Y Pikachu lo miró extrañadísimo.

—Pero si ella podía hacer eso… Tú… que eres más bonita que ella… ¡Mucho más bonita! ¡puedes violar mis!

—¡Yaaa! ¡basta! ¡basta! Esto definitivamente no es normal —entró en la conversación el rubio, mientras Serena se había quedado de piedra. —Serena… lo mejor es ir a preguntarle a la enfermera Joy qué fue exactamente lo que te dio… no es posible que unas vitaminas hicieran esto…

—¿Eh? Sí… sí… —se levantó temblorosa del piso y corrió hacia el rumbo contrario al centro Pokémon.

—¡Serenaaa! —la llamaron entonces los hermanos.

._._.

Juajuajuajua puede que no fuera lo que esperaban xD, sé que estoy pendiente con el capítulo de la nieve, pero esta idea se me metió en la cabeza y pues, aquí está xDDD. Puede que al final haya salido un poco OoC pero jajajaja así que se vaya, me encantó.

Capítulo dedicado a mi recién amiga pero que parece que conozco de toda la vida… ¡ **Anita Misaki**! Y el Celebi rosa xDDD. Gracias por compartir tanto conmigo, eres súper genial.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a:

 **haruzafiro** **:** jaja me encanta el Ash lindo y ternurita xD pero ahora no pude evitar volver a su estado zombie juajuajua, lo adoro. Quedamos pendientes con la otra idea para el proxi!

 **brandonG95** **:** ¡Gracias por siempre estar pendiente! Jaja la faceta de Ash adorable es lo máximo 😃

 **AnzGANDALFR** **:** Tal vez… xD

Y **Virginia Vir** , jaja que aunque no dejaste rastro, sé que leíste amiga!

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


	5. Hawaiian cotton

**El mundo de Pokémon… El hábitat más maravilloso para cientos y cientos de tipos que van desde los más pequeños insectos hasta enormes dragones, algunos con habilidades tan extraordinarias que sus capacidades les han convertido en deidades, en seres legendarios o simplemente… los acompañantes del día a día, de todos aquellos jóvenes que han decidido seguir el camino de la aventura, para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon. Como Ash Ketchum, que en su viaje por la maestría Pokémon ha viajado a través de varias regiones, hasta que finalmente, arribó a una, junto a su más fiel compañero Pikachu, donde encontraría no sólo cientos de Pokémon que no conocía y haría nuevos amigos… algo más… estaba por suceder…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ**

 **Sick Again…**

" **Hawaiian cotton"**

 **Nuestros héroes se han acercado cada vez más a Ciudad Snowbelle, sede de la última batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. En el camino lograron llegar a un Centro Pokémon, en el cual con la ayuda de la medición de la sincronización por el pulsómetro de batalla, lograron notar como las ondas de Ash y Greninja al unirse, lograban que se desatara el fenómeno vínculo. Sin embargo, todo aquel esfuerzo resultaba extenuante para el entrenador, por lo que Serena preocupada por su estado de salud, solicitó ayuda a la enfermera Joy. Pero… los resultados no fueron los esperados…**

—¿Una chica?... —temblaron sus ojos azulados ante lo que tenía que decirle.

— _Sólo espero que no metas la pata…_ —pensó preocupada Bonnie.

—¿Cuál chica?... —siguió ella sin deseos de saber.

—Esa chica… era… tan linda… que podía violar mis derechos… —sonrío ido dentro de su felicidad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los tres de ojos azules. Y Pikachu lo miró extrañadísimo.

—Pero si ella podía hacer eso… Tú… que eres más bonita que ella… ¡Mucho más bonita! ¡puedes violar mis!

—¡Yaaa! ¡basta! ¡basta! Esto definitivamente no es normal —entró en la conversación el rubio, mientras Serena se había quedado de piedra. —Serena… lo mejor es ir a preguntarle a la enfermera Joy qué fue exactamente lo que te dio… no es posible que unas vitaminas hicieran esto…

—¿Eh? Sí… sí… —se levantó temblorosa del piso y corrió hacia el rumbo contrario al centro Pokémon.

—¡Serenaaa! —la llamaron entonces los hermanos.

Aunque habían pasado algunas horas tras aquel incidente, podía sentir la sangre acumulada aún en su rostro, avivando el color de sus mejillas ardientes. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar por algo como eso?... Cuando se trataba de Ash todo la perturbaba… no podía seguir así, tal vez era tiempo de marcar sus propios límites o llegaría el momento en que sólo verlo sonreír la haría sonrojar… no… ya era tarde, eso ya le pasaba muy a menudo. Suspiró y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

Se encontraba sentada en una silla, al lado de una camilla en el Centro Pokémon. Finalmente habían regresado para recibir las atenciones que la enfermera pudiera brindarle al entrenador de Kanto, quien al haber sido sedado para calmar la abrupta sarta de incoherencias que siguió pronunciando, yacía dormido aún. Una aguja lo conectaba con el suero que circulaba despacio desde la bolsa hasta su brazo.

—Aún no me lo explico… por favor reitero mis más sinceras disculpas —inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante la enfermera ante los amigos. Los rubios, sentados en un sofá en la misma habitación que dormía Ash, la miraron ladeando la sonrisa.

—No se preocupe… puede que el energizador haya sido demasiado para él. —la reverenció con un movimiento de cabeza el mayor.

—Ash siempre es muy activo y dinámico, se repone por arte de magia de todo, no es su culpa enfermera Joy. —le sonríe también Bonnie, a lo que la peliroja se encoje de hombros.

—Muchas gracias… pero aún así… no puedo aceptar que tomé tan a la ligera a un paciente… apenas terminé mi entrenamiento y me mandaron a este recóndito lugar y yo… —los mira empezando a desesperarse, lo que sacó una gota a los tres presentes, incluido Píkachu que yacía al lado de su amado entrenador sobre la cama. —Permítanme ofrecerles una recompensa además de mis profundas disculpas.

—¿Una recompensa? —parpadeó asombrada Serena. —No es necesario —negó con las manos frente a su pecho.

—¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Será la única manera de perdonarme! —volvió a reverenciar y puso frente a ellos algunos papeles finos, con los brazos extendidos. —¡Acéptenlos!

—Bueno… bueno, si insiste, pero por favor, levante el rostro. —Llegó a tomar lo que le ofrecía, el científico.

— _Y pensar que estuve a punto de proponerle que cuidara a mi hermano…_ —traga saliva Bonnie, al ver a la nerviosa enfermera.

—¿Estos son?... ¿Boletos? —la mira intrigado.

—¡Sí! ¡Boletos para el resort de aguas termales de la zona! —se alegra al ver que finalmente los han tomado. —Como la cercanía de Ciudad Snowbelle atrae oleadas de aire frío, la gente la pasa muy bien en este hostal que queda de camino, es relajante y muy bueno para la piel. —le sonríe cual guía turística.

—Bueno… —voltea hacia Serena, indicándole que su decisión sería la definitiva para aceptar la propuesta. Ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron.

—Pues…

—¡Yo quiero ir! —saltó del asiento Bonnie y corrió a abrazarse de la cintura de la artista. —¡Vamos Serena! ¡Vamos!

—Pues… es una buena idea, pero… ¿Qué dirá Ash?... —volteó a ver al aún durmiente, que separó los labios, para enseguida volver a unirlos.

—¡Pues precisamente por él! ¡Necesita reponerse para estar completamente descansado para la batalla de Gimnasio! —insiste la pequeña rubia. —Además… —baja el tono de voz —Ash en yukata… —prácticamente le susurra, sonrojándola.

—¡Correcto! ¡Bien! —asintió para que cesara de provocarla, a lo que la niña sonrió complacida, igual que Dedenne en su cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces aceptamos con gusto, muchas gracias enfermera Joy. —Sonrió Clemont.

Tras su afirmativa, decidieron esperar al despertar del entrenador, sin forzarlo, ya que se les advirtió que podría presentar una fuerte jaqueca al volver en sí, lo que efectivamente ocurrió. Apenas y podía separar los párpados y se llevó una mano a la frente. La noche había caído por lo que sus pupilas apenas reactivas a la poca luz, no distinguían con exactitud los alrededores.

—¿Dónde estoy?... —intentó mover el otro brazo, pero se quejó del dolor que le causó el pequeño pellizco de la aguja incrustada en su piel.

— _Pero si ella podía hacer eso… Tú… que eres más bonita que ella… ¡Mucho más bonita! ¡puedes violar mis!_

El recuerdo acudió a él de inmediato, por lo que el dolor de su mano y su cabeza pasaron a segundo plano. Abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido y asustado de sí mismo por lo que había hecho o más bien dicho… _—¿Qué demonios me pasó? ¿Cómo fue que terminé diciendo todo eso?_ —temblaron sus iris castaños ante la idea de enfrentar el rostro de la pelimiel.

Estaba sumergido en su preocupación por aquel extraño evento, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar la luz del exterior en un par de disparos, por lo que se resguardó tras sus manos.

—¡ASH! ¡Por fin estás despierto! —corrió hasta aventarse encima de la cama Bonnie.

—¡Oye Bonnie! ¡No hagas eso, qué no ves que está enfermo! —entró tras ella su hermano.

—¡Ya no lo está! —volteó a verlo haciendo un puchero. —¡¿Verdad que no Ash! ¡Verdad que ya te sientes mejor?! ¡¿Verdad que ya podemos irnos al resort?!

—¿Resort?... —preguntó por aquella palabra que no encajaba.

—La enfermera Joy nos dio algunos boletos para unas aguas termales en la salida del pueblo, para que pasemos a ellas antes de ir a Ciudad Snowbelle, no estaba seguro de aceptar, pero Serena está de acuerdo en asistir —elevó un hombro, explicándole su punto.

—¿Serena quiere ir? —levantó ambas cejas pobladas y luego relajó los hombros. —Supongo que podemos hacer esa última parada.

—¡Si! ¡Yupi! ¡Que viva Serena que siempre te convence! —se levantó de la cama, gateando de retroceso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —se sentó en la silla del al lado de la cama el amigo.

—Sí… sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—En realidad… no estamos seguros, pero la medicina te cayó muy fuerte… no debes preocuparte por nada más que reponerte por completo.

Aunque tuvo la intención, no se atrevió a preguntar por aquel extraño suceso que apareció en su memoria, como si hubiera sido un sueño… ¿Acaso lo fue?... ¿Soñó que le decía a Serena que podía violarlo? ¿Qué demonios? Clemont no decía nada tampoco…

—¡Ves! ¡Ya está despierto! —la voz de Bonnie, los llamó a voltear a la puerta de entrada a la habitación, ya que había traído de la mano a la artista, que llevaba a Pikachu cargado con el otro brazo y lo miraba feliz de verlo repuesto.

—¡Ash! —entró en la habitación, dejando ir al Pokémon para que cayera en la cama de su entrenador.

—¡Pikaa! —lo abrazó su amigo.

—¡Que bueno que ya despertaste! Perdona por haberme llevado a Pikachu… estaba cepillándolo un poco para que cuando despertaras él ya estuviera limpio y lindo —le sonrió animosa.

—Gracias Serena… —la miró sintiéndose avergonzado. — _Ella también parece normal… fue un sueño… ahora lo sé…_ —¿Y te gustó amigo? —se dirigió ahora a su Pokémon.

—¡Piiiika!

—¡Entonces vámonos! —levantó el brazo en señal de ejecución del plan la pequeña rubia.

—Espera… el hecho que Ash haya despertado, no significa que podamos movernos ya. —le colocó la mano en la cabeza su hermano.

—En realidad… ya me siento bien —se quitó las mantas de encima.

—¿Estás seguro? —parpadeó no muy convencido el científico, no era bueno que se expusiera tanto, luego de haberme enfermado hace relativamente poco.

—¡Vamos, no es nada! —se levantó, además, si nos vamos ahora, podremos pasar la noche en el resort —apretó los puños emocionado, para segundo seguido, dejar rodar una lágrima por su mejilla, con los labios curvados.

—¿Ash?... —lo miró preocupada Serena.

El Centro Pokémon es enfocado desde afuera, escena en la que se escucha el enorme grito, hasta más allá de las paredes. —¡AAAAAGGGHHHHH!

—¡Mi mano! ¡Ah! —Nuevamente adentro, Ash se sostiene la mano del catéter con la otra y se sopla.

—¡Iré a llamar a la enfermera Joy para que te quite esa cosa! —corrió afuera de la habitación Bonnie.

—¡Iré contigo! —corre tras su pequeña hermana, el científico.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó a él, la artista y posó sus manos delicadamente sobre las suyas. —Hay una solución rápida e ineludible —le sonrió. —¡Dolor! ¡Dolor! ¡Vete ya! —separó sus manos de las suyas, al repeler el dolor hacia el aire, en un movimiento de liberación.

La mirada del entrenador se posó sobre ella, quien se sonrojó al notarlo.

—Es… es sólo un conjuro que alguien me enseñó. —Trató de distraerlo, dándole resultado, ya que él se rió. —¿Entonces si dio resultado?

—Fue super efectivo —respondió a su muy acostumbrada manera de desviar la situación a una referencia de Pokémon.

Los preparativos para su partida se consolidaron en un par de minutos, en las que con mochilas en espalda, caminaron fuera del centro Pokémon y despidiéndose con una saludo de mano de la Enfermera que les reverenciaba, emprendieron camino hacia el resort de las afueras de la ciudad.

—Lamento mucho que todo se haya tenido que retrasar por mi culpa. —Habló con seriedad, sin que nadie lo esperara, por lo que los tres voltearon a verlo. —Su gorra estaba un poco gacha sobre su frente, pronunciando la sombra que cubría sus ojos.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... Ya habíamos hablado de eso… lo más importante es que todos estemos bien —sonrió animosa Serena. —Ustedes también me cuidaron mucho cuando lo necesité.

—¡Deneneee! —se unió a la afirmación el pequeño sobre la cabeza de Bonny.

—Lo que pienso, es que te sientes así porque hemos sufrido varios inconvenientes en el camino hacia ciudad Snowbelle, de cierta manera eso te altera y estresa aunque no lo notes, después de todo es tu última batalla de Gimnasio para poder entrar a la Liga Kalos. —analiza la situación Clemont.

—¡Mi hermano tiene razón! Lo que debes hacer ahora es relajarte un poco Ash —entrelazó los dedos tras su espalda Bonnie.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, sonrió y levantó el rostro nuevamente animado hacia ellos. —Tienen razón, gracias a todos por todo.

—…Ash —sonrió también Serena, pero no sin dejar de preocuparse por aquel extraño decaimiento, nada típico en él.

—Parece que la enfermera tenía razón… no estaba muy lejos… —mira el nombre en los boletos Clemont.

HAWAIIAN COTON RESORT

—Es aquí… —mira el letro Ash.

—Así parece… —mira también el letrero Serena, cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormes. — _No… no puede ser… acaso… ¡BAÑOS TERMALES MIXTOS!_

 **Esta historia continuará…**

xD jajajajaj, claro si van a bañarse que entren todos juntos! xD

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Y pues… era un Oneshot al principio, pero ya vimos que esto no se resigna a morir, llegará hasta el beso señores!

Saludos especiales a: **Anzhu** **,** **Virginia Vir** **,** **haruzafiro**

 **ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	6. Coconut passion

**El mundo de Pokémon… El hábitat más maravilloso para cientos y cientos de tipos que van desde los más pequeños insectos hasta enormes dragones, algunos con habilidades tan extraordinarias que sus capacidades les han convertido en deidades, en seres legendarios o simplemente… los acompañantes del día a día, de todos aquellos jóvenes que han decidido seguir el camino de la aventura, para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon. Como Ash Ketchum, que en su viaje por la maestría Pokémon ha viajado a través de varias regiones, hasta que finalmente, arribó a una, junto a su más fiel compañero Pikachu, donde encontraría no sólo cientos de Pokémon que no conocía y haría nuevos amigos… algo más… estaba por suceder…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **Sick Again…**

" **Coconut passion"**

 **Nuestros héroes se han acercado cada vez más a Ciudad Snowbelle, sede de la última batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. En el camino lograron llegar a un Centro Pokémon, en el cual con la ayuda de la medición de la sincronización por el pulsómetro de batalla, lograron notar como las ondas de Ash y Greninja al unirse, lograban que se desatara el fenómeno vínculo. Sin embargo, todo aquel esfuerzo resultaba extenuante para el entrenador, por lo que Serena preocupada por su estado de salud, solicitó ayuda a la enfermera Joy. Pero… los resultados no fueron los esperados. Una vez más su camino fue detenido por inconvenientes. Sin embargo, la recompensa que obtuvieron al respecto, será un grato momento de relajación en un resort en las cercanías de Ciudad Snowbelle.**

—Parece que la enfermera tenía razón… no estaba muy lejos… —mira el nombre en los boletos Clemont.

HAWAIIAN COTON RESORT

—Es aquí… —mira el letro Ash.

—Así parece… —mira también el letrero Serena, cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormes. — _No… no puede ser… acaso… ¡BAÑOS TERMALES MIXTOS!_

—¡Sí! ¡Entremos ya! —se apresuró a correr hacia adentro, antes que alguno de los tres dijera lo contrario.

—¡Espera Bonnie! —fue tras ella su siempre preocupado hermano.

 _¿Es que acaso nadie leyó las letras pequeñas? ¡Es un baño mixto! —_ La sorpresa aún no abandonaba a la artista, por lo que se quedó parada sin hacer un solo movimiento.

—¿Serena?... —volteó hacia ella el entrenador de Kanto, quien ya había empezado a caminar hacia adentro. —¿Vamos? —extendió su mano hacia ella, como siempre lo hacía en los momentos que la notaba dubitativa sobre el siguiente paso a dar, a lo que ella asintió y aceptando su agarre se dejó guiar dentro de las instalaciones.

—¡Todo está enorme! —los ojos castaños se volvieron estrellas al ver los grandes jardines de hierba corta. —¡Esto bien podría servir de arena de batalla!

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Luego de bañarnos, podemos tener una batalla! —lo secundó el rubio, al verlo decidido, Ash soltó a Serena y corrió a colgarse del cuello de su amigo.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Y si tenemos la batalla antes de bañarnos?

—Ay… por favor Ash… ¡Estamos en unas termas! ¿Y qué es lo que se hace en las termas? —llevó sus manos a los lados de su cintura Bonnie.

—¿mm…? —parpadeó al sentir que la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

—¡Bañarse! —le gritó

—Jajaja que mala eres Bonnie —sonrió la futura reina, déjalo, ya sabes como son los chicos, más bien como es Ash, siempre pondrá primero las batallas.

—Sí… creo que a estas alturas debería haberme acostumbrado. —asintió la hermana menor.

—¡Denené! —asintió de igual manera el roedor.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué tarde llegan! —estaban a pocos pasos de la recepción, cuando una mujer de elegante vestido de noche y adornada con muchas joyas, corrió desesperada hacia ellos. Por lo que se pararon en seco.

—¿Nos estaban esperando?... —se sorprendió el entrenador de Pikachu, que le sonrió al mencionado.

—No estoy…seguro de eso… —se acomodó los anteojos el científico.

—La enfermera Joy no nos dijo nada al respecto. —puntualiza Serena.

—Quizás el servicio es muy bueno y nos quieres dar una gran bienvenida. —el sonrojo de felicidad en forma de chapitas rosas apareció sobre las mejillas de Bonnie.

—¡Holgazanes! ¡Malagradecidos! ¡Cobran de antemano! ¡Y Aún así no llegan a tiempo! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen a vestirse! ¡El espectáculo está por comenzar! —Tomó a Ash y a Clemont del brazo y los haló tras de ella.

—¡¿Eh?! —se le pusieron los cabellos de punta a la pelimiel, que no dudó en ir tras de ellos, junto a Bonnie.

Llegando hasta dos guardaropa, en donde fueron prácticamente aventados por la mujer y recibidos por otras más.

—¡No! ¡Espere!

—¡Por favor! ¡Ahhh!

Trataban de escapar los chicos pero la puerta azotó en sus rostros.

—Ustedes pueden cambiarse aquí —se dirigió a Serena y Bonnie y las metió en el otro cambiador, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

—Vamos, vamos chicas, tenemos poco tiempo, —las miró rápido la mujer que parecía comandar adentro y con dos chasquidos de sus dedos, otras más buscaron ropa en un perchero.

—No… creo que ha habido un error, nosotros solo… —no pudo seguir hablando la entrenadora de Sylveon, al ver que la rodearon entre tres. —¡Ahhh!

Al poco tiempo, las puertas se abrieron y con ellas los gritos de Clemont se hicieron audibles.

—¡No! ¡No puedo salir así! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡No! —lo empujaron hacia afuera, seguido de Ash.

—Más… con el frío que hace… ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —levantó su brazo molesto el entrenador legendario, luciendo su figura desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, llevando solamente una falda hawaiiana, descalzo, al igual que Clemont, cuya blancura de piel resaltaba con la oscuridad de la noche al exterior.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No por favor! —salió entonces a empujones Serena, de la habitación contigua. Abriendo grandes los ojos de ambos chicos al verla, el sonrojo nubló los anteojos de Clemont, mientras Ash inspiró profundo sin notarlo.

—¡La princesa coco no puede ser tan tímida! ¡Niña, devenga tu salario!

—¡PERO YO NO SOY ESA! —le gritó molesta a la encargada, para entonces darse cuenta que Ash estaba mirándola, lo que la sonrojó cual picante potente, haciéndola humear, al estar consciente de como iba vestida, dos tapas de coco sirviendo de top sobre su pecho y una faldita hawaiiana al ras de su ombligo, prácticamente lo mismo que ellos y al ver a su amado con aquella facha, implotó cual disparo de rifle, demasiadas emociones.

—¿Serena? —la llamó de vuelta a la realidad el aludido.

—¡No! —se tapó con los brazos el pecho.

—¡Pero si te ves muy bonita! — Exclamó Bonnie que venía vestida de exeggutor de Kanto. —¿Verdad que sí Ash? —no dudó en preguntar con una sonrisa ladeada, a lo que Serena, con suma discreción dirigió su mirada azul a su entrenador favorito esperando respuesta.

—La verdad te ves muy linda, me gustan los cocos —dijo descuidadamente para luego voltear hacia Clemont que lo tocó por el hombro, dejándola con los ojos redondos y en blanco.

—Tal parece que tendremos que salir al escenario… No puedo Ash… nadie me dijo que haríamos esto… ¡Yo soy un científico, un líder de gimnasio! —empezó a sudar desesperado.

Al escuchar la palabra "escenario", Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Si estamos metidos en esto… lo mejor será completarlo de la mejor manera posible… —habló seria.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Serena! ¡Tú puedes guiarnos, porque eres una experta en las presentaciones Pokémon! —apretó sus manos en puños emocionado Ash.

—Bueno… lo que dices experta… —se encogió de hombros. —Pero estoy segura que podremos hacer algo bueno, confíen en mí. Ahora seleccionen uno de sus Pokémon para que les haga compañía en el espectáculo.

—Oh… pues, supongo que tú, ¿no amigo? —le habló a su hombro.

—¡Piiika!

—En mi caso… creo que… Ches…pin… —dijo no muy convencido, porque Bunnelby es demasiado correcto… y Luxray… muy grande…

—¡Dedenne irá conmigo! —levantó el brazo derecho entusiasmada.

—¡Denené! —saltó sobre la cabeza del disfraz.

—Y yo llevaré a Pancham —sonrió.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban bailando con un ritmo incierto en el escenario, tras ser presentados como los artistas _Coconut passion_.

—¡Ahora Pancham, pulso oscuro! —tras comandar a su amigo, miró hacia Ash, quien asintió.

—¡Y tú Picachu, electro bola!

—¡Cham cham!

—¡Chupi!

Ambos poderes chocaron, estallando en brillos morados y dorados.

—¡Chespin, tu turno! ¡Misil aguja!

—¡Dedenne! ¡Impactrueno! —lo secundó Bonnie.

El impacto de ambos ataques, terminó en misiles de luz destellante que se dispersó entre el público, dándole un gran final, aplaudido y emocionado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me habían dicho que eran fabulosos! ¡Pero no pensé que tanto! ¡Haremos tanto dinero! Digo… ¡Espero contar con ustedes todos los días! —los recibió la dueña, una vez bajaron del escenario.

—Sí… bueno, la verdad es que nosotros no… —estaba por explicar Serena, cuando cuatro jóvenes con apariencia de cansancio extremo llegaron al resort.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Tuvimos un percance con nuestra casa rodante! ¡Pero ya estamos aquí!

—¿Eh?... los miró asombrada la mujer.

.

.

.

.

—Así que de eso se trataba… ustedes no son Coconut Passion… ya decía yo que estaban muy chicos… —se cruzó de brazos. —Pero aún así salvaron mi espectáculo, se los agradezco mucho, aunque en verdad son muy buenos, deberían dedicarse a eso.

—Eso es gracias a que con nosotros hay una de las aspirantes a Reina de Kalos —la presentó Bonnie. —Ella es Serena y ya tiene las tres llaves de la princesa.

—¡¿Qué?! —la miró de pies a cabeza. —¡Es verdad! Por las prisas ni les vi los rostros… —el comentario sacó una gota en las cabezas de todos.

—Bueno, por como actuaron, estoy segura que llegarás muy lejos jovencita.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la reverenció.

—Bueno… ahora serán mis invitados de honor, podrán tener derecho a la habitación VIP, a todo el bar, a las termas sin restricciones y al servicio a la habitación, ¡Todo lo que ustedes gusten!

—¡Qué! —se alegraron ante tal invitación.

—¿Y podemos pedir una langosta? —preguntó animada Bonnie.

—¡Claro!

—¡Bonnie! —le puso una mano en la cabeza su hermano.

—Solo… tengo un pedido… —recobró su seriedad la mujer.

—Claro… —parpadeó Serena.

—Mientras estén en las instalaciones deberán permanecer con la ropa de Coconut… es debido a que los clientes se identifiquen con ustedes y deseen acudir nuevamente, aunque claro, el próximo acto correrá por cuenta de los verdaderos coconut.

—¡¿Eh?! —se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo.

—Pues, yo no le veo problema, es cómodo —sonrió Ash, a lo que la artista no tuvo más que resignarse con los hombros caídos y una lágrima aguada.

.

.

.

La cena estaba siendo… devorada, luego de todos los acontecimientos por los que habían pasado.

—¡Todo está tan delicioso! —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro muy feliz, el entrenador legendario, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al verlo, a la artista.

Clemont disfrutaba de su tazón de arroz y sopa mizo cuando la voz de Bonnie, llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Y vamos a entrar a las termas mixtas?

El arroz de la boca de su hermano, había ido a aterrizar en la cara de Ash.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que no! —la regañó el rubio.

—¿No? —preguntó el joven venido de Kanto, mientras se sacudía el cabello, el corazón de Serena se aceleró.

—¿Entonces si?... —se le nublaron las gafas al rubio, mientras los triángulos rosas se dibujaron en sus mejillas.

—Pues, ¿no para eso vinimos a las termas? ¿Qué importa que sean mixtos? —preguntó sin entender el problema. —¿Tú que opinas Serena? ¿Podemos entrar todos juntos?

—Eh…. ¡¿Eh?!

—¿Qué?...

—Pues… la verdad está haciendo un poco de frío… —bajó la mirada, para luego desviarla. —Podríamos… tomar un baño caliente.

—¡Sí! ¡Así se habla! ¡Ya quiero meterme en ese caldero! —levantó los brazos emocionado.

—¡Piika! —lo secundó su amigo.

Mientras el rubio y la artista tragaron saliva, con la mirada baja y Bonnie sonreía.

.

.

.

— _Tranquila Serena… es sólo un baño… un baño caliente… ¡Un baño caliente con Ash! —_ gritaba en sus adentros en los vestidores.

—¿Pero si sabías que en este baño se lleva traje de baño verdad? —la miró sonriente Bonnie, al ver que estaba solo en toalla.

—¿Ah?... ¡Claro! ¡Claro! _Ahora entiendo porque todos estaban tan tranquilos… es como una piscina… caliente pero piscina al fin de todo…_ —suspiró y luego de vestirse, caminó hacia afuera, encontrando las termas, pozas de varios tamaños, se asomó a la orilla de una. —Se ve un poco profundo.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Déjame ver! —corrió hasta la orilla y se tiró el entrenador de paleta, salpicándola un poco.

—¡Ash, antes debías lavarte! —corrió hasta la orilla Clemont.

—¡Ya lo hice! —se sacudió el cabello, despejándose el rostro. —No está muy profundo, ven —se dirigió entonces a Serena, quien se acercó un poco más a la orilla, con un poco de miedo de deslizarse. —Te ayudaré. —Se acercó a la orilla lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y sin querer sujetarla contra su pecho al ayudarla a bajar al agua.

Clemont y Bonnie se miraron y sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada más.

—Está tibia —se soltaron, ella con un sonrojo pronunciado por el reciente contacto.

—¡Vamos Bonnie! ¡Yo te atrapo! —le grito ahora a la hermanita del grupo.

Mientras Bonnie se tiraba y era sujetada por Ash para salir a flote, Serena llevó una mano a su pecho al verlo de espaldas, cada vez aquella calidez que sentía al estar con él era más grande.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Wow! Esto de retomar mis fic es lo máximo, segunda actualización de la semana e insisto amo los Longfic.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	7. Knock out

**El mundo de Pokémon… El hábitat más maravilloso para cientos y cientos de tipos que van desde los más pequeños insectos hasta enormes dragones, algunos con habilidades tan extraordinarias que sus capacidades les han convertido en deidades, en seres legendarios o simplemente… los acompañantes del día a día, de todos aquellos jóvenes que han decidido seguir el camino de la aventura, para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon. Como Ash Ketchum, que en su viaje por la maestría Pokémon ha viajado a través de varias regiones, hasta que finalmente, arribó a una, junto a su más fiel compañero Pikachu, donde encontraría no sólo cientos de Pokémon que no conocía y haría nuevos amigos… algo más… estaba por suceder…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **Sick Again…**

" **Knock out"**

 **Nuestros héroes se han acercado cada vez más a Ciudad Snowbelle, sede de la última batalla de Gimnasio de Ash. Ya bastante cerca del sendero que los acercaría a su meta, se encontraron con el Hawaiin Cotton, el resort para el cual la enfermera Joy les brindó pases de forma gratuita y en disculpa. Lo que no sabían era que serían confundidos con un grupo de artistas hawaianos que se presentaban en las instalaciones como espectáculo principal.**

 **Ahora, tras haber salvado la noche, han sido premiados con el acceso VIP.**

— _Tranquila Serena… es sólo un baño… un baño caliente… ¡Un baño caliente con Ash! —_ gritaba en sus adentros en los vestidores.

—¿Pero si sabías que en este baño se lleva traje de baño verdad? —la miró sonriente Bonnie, al ver que estaba solo en toalla.

—¿Ah?... ¡Claro! ¡Claro! _Ahora entiendo porque todos estaban tan tranquilos… es como una piscina… caliente pero piscina al fin de todo…_ —suspiró y luego de vestirse, caminó hacia afuera, encontrando las termas, pozas de varios tamaños, se asomó a la orilla de una. —Se ve un poco profundo.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Déjame ver! —corrió hasta la orilla y se tiró el entrenador de paleta, salpicándola un poco.

—¡Ash, antes debías lavarte! —corrió hasta la orilla Clemont.

—¡Ya lo hice! —se sacudió el cabello, despejándose el rostro. —No está muy profundo, ven —se dirigió entonces a Serena, quien se acercó un poco más a la orilla, con un poco de miedo de deslizarse. —Te ayudaré. —Se acercó a la orilla lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y sin querer sujetarla contra su pecho al ayudarla a bajar al agua.

Clemont y Bonnie se miraron y sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada más.

—Está tibia —se soltaron, ella con un sonrojo pronunciado por el reciente contacto.

—¡Vamos Bonnie! ¡Yo te atrapo! —le grito ahora a la hermanita del grupo.

Mientras Bonnie se tiraba y era sujetada por Ash para salir a flote, Serena llevó una mano a su pecho al verlo de espaldas, cada vez aquella calidez que sentía al estar con él era más grande.

.

.

.

—Es… verdaderamente relajante… —la paz en el rostro de Clemont parecía haber subido hasta el máximo de su expresión, estaba completamente relajado, apoyado a las orillas de la posa.

—Te entiendo taaanto. —Ash que sentado en la misma posición, pero del lado contrario, miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, suspiró. —Es como si no quisiera salir de aquí jamás.

—Piiika —su amigo flotaba de espaldas, en medio de los 4, junto a Dedenne y Blandito.

—Lo que me parece es que ambos han recibido demasiado calor… lo mejor será que salgan porque podrían insolarse. —Los animó preocupada Serena.

—Sí… —alzó las cejas la rubia y sonrió cómplice, a lo que la artista la miró sin entender. —Yo me llevaré a mi hermano a la habitación… luego vendré a ayudarte a llevar a Ash…

—¿Eh? ¿Llevarme a mí? Pero si yo me siento bien. —respondió con un leve sonrojo sobre los pómulos, la observación de Serena estaba en lo correcto y lo más saludable sería ahora que se refrescaran un poco, ella misma podía sentir su temperatura elevada, pero no estaba segura si era por el agua o por la idea de quedar a solas con Ash en el agua… solitaria… de aquel lugar reservado.

—Vamos hermano, ¡Clemont pesas! ¡Levántate! —prácticamente lo haló entre empujones fuera de la posa, seguidos por Dedenne y Blandito.

—Pikachu, síguelos, me preocupa que vayan solos, ¿si sucede algo me dices si? —confiado, le encomendó la tarea, a lo que su primer Pokémon, asintió, al salir se liberó de toda el agua en su pelaje con una sacudida.

— _Nooooo ¡Pikachu también se fueee!_ —Al ver desaparecer al Pokémon tras la puerta, sintió su corazón trepar por su garganta, al voltear de reojo hacia Ash y notar que había desaparecido. —¿Ash? —miró en todas direcciones.

—¡Boo! —emergido del agua, apareció frente a ella, provocándole el susto de su vida, que la hizo deslizar en medio de su grito.

—¡AHHHH! —la mitad de su expresión se transformó en burbujas, que pronto, terminó tosiendo, al ser sacada del agua por él, quien tomándola bajo los brazos la alzo.

—Perdona… ¡En serio lo siento! —juntó sus manos frente a ella en señal de lo terrible que se sentía.

—No… —negó nerviosa, por lo cerca que estaba. —Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Pues esa era la idea… pero es verdad que no era una buena sorpresa, lo siento. —cerró los ojos en arco para ella. —¿Pero estás segura que no te lastimaste? —se acercó aún más de ser posible, para mirar su hombro, notando una pequeña raspada contra la roca. —Si lo estás…

—Es solo un rasguño… —miró sobre su hombro.

—Sí… eso se cura son saliva.

—¡¿Saliva?! —sintió como su espíritu la abandonó por unos segundos.

—¡Sí! Déjame mostrarte —acercó su rostro, al hueco de su hombro, por lo que se sintió enmudecer, congelar y enloquecer en el mismo segundo, moriría, estaba segura de que moriría si Ash ponía su lengua ahí.

—Ohh… se fue…

—¿Eh? —sus párpados que estaban apretados esperando su muerte, se abrieron al escucharlo. —¿Qué se fue?...

—Había un Scatterbug… estaba seguro de poder agarrar un poco de su baba sin que me viera…

—Ahh… ah… claro… baba de Scatterbug…. —se encogió de hombros, aunque moriría si Ash lo hacía, pues esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, como en muchas ocasiones, sus nervios terminaron desilusionándola.

—¡Ya! ¡Apártense! ¡Este es un baño termal decente! —fueron interrumpidos por una voz a las espaldas de Serena, persona que Ash vio con grandes ojos abiertos, las vestimentas que traían eran las de los artistas a las que suplantaron.

—¿De…Decente?... —se volteó cual robot la pelimiel, al pensar que alguien los viera y pensara que algo pasaba entre los dos.

—¡Así que tú eres la que tomó mi lugar como la gran Coco! —la señaló con un dedo.

—¿Eh?... Perdone… pero era una emergencia y…

—¡Si! ¡Fue ella! ¡Y estuvo grandiosa! —animó la situación el entrenador.

La chica de largos cabellos rojizos, lo miró asesina, por lo que él se escondió tras la artista. —Esa chica si que mira feo eh…. —para volver a colocarse al frente, esta vez del lado contrario.

—¡Pues nadie toma mi puesto y se queda como si nada niña! —siguió amenazándola con el dedo.

—Es que no fue a propósito… —levantó las manos en son de paz la futura reina.

—Pues esto no va a quedarse así… ¡Tú competirás contra mí! ¡Por el reconocimiento de la mejor CoCo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no quiero eso!

—¿Te estás acobardando?... —alzó la ceja frente a ella, para luego mirar a Ash, que solo parpadeó. Cosa que la molestó, nadie iba a mirar a Ash así, y menos estando ella presente.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Y yo seré la mejor CoCo!

—Muy bien… será a la mejor de 3 rounds… —juntó ambos puños frente al rostro de la cabellos de miel, quien pegó un mini grito.

—¿Rounds?... —sus cejas temblaron.

—Por supuesto… ¿qué más?... ¡Soy CoCo! ¡La campeona indiscutible de Boxeo femenino de la región!

—¡¿EHHHHH?!

—¿Serena y tu puedes jugar a eso?... —la miró preocupado Ash.

—¿Osea… que tu duelo… no era sobre baile?... —tragó saliva la ojiazul.

—Jaja… ese es solo un pasatiempo… ¡Voy a acabar contigo en el primer round con un noqueo absoluto flacucha! —dio la espalda y se alejó, dejándola pálida.

—No te preocupes… si no quieres hacerlo no es necesario… —habló con seriedad su entrenador favorito.

—Nunca le digo que no a un reto Ash… —asintió, por lo que él sonrió.

—¡Si es así voy a apoyarte en todo lo que pueda!

—¡Sí! —sintió entonces la debilidad del calor, del que se venía percatando desde hace varios minutos, perdiéndose a si misma, en el momento en que la figura de Ash desapareció al cerrar sus ojos y ser atrapada por él, sin percatarse que la aferró contra su pecho.

.

.

.

Continuará…

xDDD Tenía esa escena en la cabeza y no me dejaba tranquila jaja, lo corto aquí porque tengo varias ideas de como seguirla, pero… no sé, no me decido por ninguna.

Una de las ideas era que Serena fuera noqueada de un golpe xD y la otra ya que en XY no tenemos Ash trapito (Y me encanta vestirlo de Serena) Pues que él tomara su lugar.

Jaja pero debo pensarlo bien.

¡Gracias por leer! Este disparate xD.


End file.
